DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) The specific aims of the UCLA postdoctoral Multidisciplinary Program for Training in HIV Pathogenesis Research are: (1) to produce HIV research-oriented academicians; (2) to foster interdisciplinary/ translational research between existing HIV-related research programs at UCLA; (3) to maximize the unique environment of basic science resources in virology, immunology and biochemistry; and (4) to fully utilize the unique populations of the Multicenter AIDS Cohort Study (MACS) and the multicampus HIV primary care and research clinics as training vehicles for innovative investigational efforts. The program will have three tracks, including a basic science track directed by Andrew Kaplan, M.D.; a public health/epidemiology track directed by Scott Layne, M.D.; and a clinical research track directed by W. David Hardy, M.D. For each track, a curriculum of courses will be developed by the track program director. In addition, each trainee will design and conduct a project that will involve either full-time basic science, a collaboration between the MACS study population and/or specimens and a basic science laboratory, or a collaboration between a clinical study population and a basic science laboratory. Clinical research fellows will spend no more than 20% of their time engaged in direct patient care activities and will be responsible for at least one to two half-day clinic activities per week in which they will see patients and follow them clinically as part of their research project. These fellows will also complete a curriculum of required courses in order to facilitate their clear understanding of HIV pathogenesis. In addition, trainees will be encouraged to attend and participate in clinical research conferences and seminars related to AIDS at UCLA. These include the weekly Basic and Clinical Immunology Conferences, biweekly AIDS Research Conference in Hematology/Oncology, the monthly AIDS Research Forum in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology as well as special seminars and conferences scheduled throughout the year. Individual day-to-day progress by program trainees will be monitored and guided by individual preceptors. The work done by each trainee will be reviewed by the Program Director and the Program Advisory Committee. Continuation of appointments will be made on a yearly basis depending upon the trainee's review by the Program Advisory Committee and preceptor.